Team meet the Batboys
by awesome1oo0
Summary: Richard Al-Ghul Wayne aka Renegade is selectively mute is the greatest assassin in the world Court of Owls and League of Shadows included. He's better that his grandfather Ras Al-Ghul. Jason Al-Ghul Wayne aka RedHood's the the greatest sniper in the world. Follow the younger twin, as both Richard and Renegade, helping all understand how Renegade became the biggest threat to ALL.
1. Young Justice Meet the Twins

"Kid Clutz, you idiot! We're all gonna die, Thanks to you!" Artemis growled as the team was thrown into a cell by the Court of Owls.

"Well i'm soooo sorry Arty. Next time you can be the distraction!"

"You little..." Artemis began but was cut of by...

"Arguing isn't going to get us anywhere!" Superboy growled.

"I agree! We need a plan!" Miss Martian exclaimed.

"A plan to escape..." Aqualad whispered as he searched to cell for exits/escapes.

"Don't bother looking there is none. Trust me I would know. The court captured me and has been torturing me for the last 3 weeks so I would join them. They don't give much food either." A voice piped up from the opposite cell. It was quiet and cracked like it hadn't been used for a while.

"Who are you?" Kid Flash yelled.

"Show yourself! Unless you're coward!" Artemis added.

"So you're the ever so famous Young Justice Team, covert for the League. It's a pleasure to meet you." The figure stated strongly as he emerged from the shadows of the opposing was a boy, a raven haired boy. He wore a black hood, with a red tunic shirt, and black pants with combat boots.

"How do you know us?" Miss Martian questioned.

"I have my ways." th boy responded calmly.

"Kid, listen up, I just got captured, thrown into a cell, and annoyed by Kid Idiot over here. So unless you want to be decapitated THIS INSTANT, you better give us some info on yourself."

"Interesting... you act like you hate each other and yet when your most hated teammate is hurt you are ready to engage into battle with the opponent." the boy stated with a smirk.

"You better Shut the..." Artemis growls to be cut of by Aqualad "What my teammate is attempting to state is that it would be beneficial for both of us to understand each others strengths and weaknesses so we can plan our escape."

"That's where you're wrong Kaldur Ahm I know enough about each of you, for me to both, take you down and work with you." he stated.

"H..how do you know my name?" Aqualad questioned baffled.

"Not only yours. I know all of yours" Wally West, Artemis Crock, M'gann Morse or Megan Morse, Connor Kent, and Kaldur Ahm. I also know all the identities of the League, bit that will take frver to name, but trust me some of their identities are pretty crappy." he finished. The team stared awestruck.

"Wait, does that mean you know Batman's identity?" Wally questioned.

"Of course, first identity I figured out." The boy stated oblivious to the Teams amazement.

"No way...not even most of the leguers know his identity!" Wally yelled.

"Trust me the patterns and stuff are pretty difficult to figure out for him, but they are still there, you just gotta pay attention." he replied.

"Yeah whell I don't think I wanna be friends with some secret figuring kid." Artemis stated.

"Are you kidding me! He can help us escape! Maybe he has informatin on the Court Of Owls, so we can escape and complete the mission!" Wally yelled in argument.

"Maybe it's cause Artemis's afraid." Renegad replied smirking.

"Afraid of...what?" Connor asked questionongly.

"Afraid...of you finding out who she truly is.." rEnegade replied.

"What do you mean?" Wally asked whil accusingly staring at Artemis. Artemis's eyes widened.

"Sadly it isn't my place to tell you... and I woudn't be so accusing towards her...all of you have secrets. Let's take that martian friend of yours...or Wally West's past of how he ended up with his uncle, heck Superboy's been in this world for less than a year but even he's keeping secrets!" Renegade replied.

"It may be, but secrets aren't good for this team...so...if ummm..." Kaldur began but was cut of entirely ny Renegade.

" are bad for a team. PERIOD. We'll go by age...youngest to oldest, you will eacg tell your dark secrets and if its not the main one i'll tell it myself. Strating with Artemis. Go."

Artemis's eyes widened but she took a deep breath and began "The truth is... im not Green Arrows neice. My father is Sportsmaster, my mother ex-con Tigress, and my sister...she Chesire."

"What!" M'gann gasped.

"My parents used to beat me so my uncle saved me at 5 and i copied the expirement and became his protoge." Walluy replied seizing the oppurtunity of surprise to state his secret but everyone heard it.

"Wally I deeply..." Kaldur began.

"I'm not a green martian...im a white martian, you've seen the pics before. so yeah." M'gann replied sadly.

"I know." Superboy replied.

"What? Since when?"

"I saw you in the kitchen transforming once after you burned yurself with the stove, it was quick, but I saw and you know what? I dont care I still like you."

'Th..Thank you." M'gann replied as she tackled Connor in a hug.

"M'gann we a'int THAT shallow. Like I could care less about Artemis's family. All that matters is she's on or side amd we're a team. So yeah." Wally sates calmly.

"I agree with Wally. We are a yteam but more importantly we are a family and we stand sid by side in battle till the death." Kaldur stated firmly.

"Group Hug!" M'gann stated adn they tackled one another.

Renegade smiled sadly...thinkink about his own team...his family. Suddenly alarms began to flare and the jail cell doors went up.

"What's going on?" Wally now Kid Flash yelled.

"Security Breach i think. They're gonna abandon the building." Remegade yelled.

"It's probably the League. We should stay put." Artemis yelled as she stopped running.

"Negative. When there's a security breach the owls abandon the building so they can blow it up. Destroying all evidence of their existance...including us." Rengade yelled. The team continued to run through the now burning building. Suddenly the roooof gave in seperating Wally and Rengade from the rest of the team.

"The exits straight ahead. Wally and I will take the one upstairs. Tell your clome friend to not attempt to break a wall! The inhibitor collar the owls put on him consumed most of his includig all your powers. You're all practiccally humans right now." Remegade yelled.

"What exit?" Wally asked.

"The one we're gonna make." Renegade growled as they got to the room.

"Pardon?" Wally asked. But Renegade had already grabbed and pushed him...to the window.

"What about you?" Wally asked before jumping. Renegade looked at him and gave a small sad smile."No! We don't leave hero's much less friends behind!" Wally yelled.

"Wally...please just don't forget me bud...it's always been my fear...of being forgotten. Batman will explain everythin to you! It's not your fault! I'm sorry!" Renegade yelled and he pushed Wally out the window. Wally screamed when he felt someone cathch him. He look up and see Superman.

"He's still in there! Stop!" he yelled but then the roof of the abandoned building crashed and he screamed "NOOOOO!".

"Wally the rest of your team is fine calm down." Superman replied as he lowered the still struggling kid to the ground. The minut he did Wally punched him, Superman pulled his hands back surprised.

"Wally!" Flash replied surprised at his nephews reaction.

"NO! You...you let him die! You should have saved him.

"Save who?" Batman growled.

But before Wally could answer he was tackled in a hug my M'gann "Thank God you're ok! Where's Renegade?"

"Who?" Batman asked and everyone noticed the choking sound.

Wally looked at him and said "Renegade... the kid...he told me you knew him...that you would tell me about him..."

"How doo you know Renegade?" Batman questioned quietly.

"He was there...told us that the Court captured him 3 weeks ago...tortured him...he refused no matter what...he was strong..." Wally ended tears streaming down his face as he looked up at Batman.

"No." Batman whispered as he fell onto his knees.

"Batman?!" Superman cried worrid for his close friend, throughout his years of working with the man he had neer displayed this much emotion with the cowl.

"How did you know this kid?" Wonder Woman asked gently.

Batman looked up and replied softly "He was my son." Everyone's eyes widened at this...there own had lost his son.

"Batman...i'm so..." Falsh staterted but was cut off by a hand as Batman's hand went to his communicater.

"Yes...tell him he's grounded...Tell him I dont give a damn about how injured he is... Tell _him_ that I will put cash in the swear jar...ok bye..." Btamn got up and questioned monotonely "Would you like to talk to REnegade?"

"He's alive?" Wally yelled.

"Apparently. The boy has a knack of getting himself into ner death situations and then appearing dead. But at the end he'll always be foiund at the batcave injured or worse."

"Whell the apple doesn't fall far from the tree."Green Arrow stated.

aT BATCAVE

"The cave is huge!"Artemis yelled surprised.

"Agreed." Kladur, Connor and M'gann stated.

"Give it back Jason!"

"Make me Barbra!"

"Richard! Damian took my toys!"

"Did not you insolent idiot!"

"Yous od id!"

"I assure you Drake. I have better things than steal your cheao little..."

"Enough!" Btaman roared. Silent emitted the cave. Batman took of his cowl and...

"Woah. Batman's Bruce Wayne. The BRUCE WAYNE!" Wally yelled.

"Hold up that means... he got more kids!" Artemis shouted. Bat man glared at them then sighed.

"Young Justice Team meet my eldest 17 year old bratty son Damian, also known as Red X. The kid the League planned on Recruiting"

"Father!" the voice yelled accusingly as he jumped from the floor above surpriing everyone.

"He can only tell the truth." An innocent little boy replied as he appered next t his dad.

"This is Timothy, we call him Tim and he is 4." Bruce continued.

"I'm gonna be a hero soon two!" The 4-year old replied cutely all the girls gushed.

"Don't steal ALL the hot ones, Timbo." An older voice shouted as he slid down the pole in front of them.

"This is Jason thee elder 16 year old of the twins. He goes by Red Hood."

"Don'y you have a girlfriend Jay?" Damian asked.

"Nope he lost it, cause the girl figured out annoying he was in th efirst 5 minute convertaion theyhad on a date." a female voice replied as a girl flipped into view.

"Damn...she's hot." Wally stated.

Bruce glared at Wally as he shrunk back. Then he recomposed himself and stated This is Barbabra. My 15 year old daughter. Also known as Batgirl."

Suddenly a voice yelling was heard and the kids and Bruce smirked.

"You nearly got trapped in a burning building! Master Richard don't you dare walk away from me!Richardic Thomas Al-Ghul Wayne! Don't you dare show me that attitude." A groan was heard and noise of palms sliding down to the floor they stood at. A kid then appeared and nodded his ankoledgement to everyone..

"And this owuld be Richard, the younger twin of Jason, also knwn as Renegade." Bruce finished.

Richard was immedietly tackled in a hug by Wally "Dude I thought you were DEAD! Don't ever do that AGAIN!" he replied but was pushed away.

Richard turned to his father and began to move his hands rapidly, while Bruce nodded. After 5 minutes his hands fell to his side and Bruce cracked a small smile, his eyes were widened however, for some reason.

Bruce then turned to the team and league "So Richard told me that he...spoke to you?"

"ummmm...yeah?" Wally stated confused. Richard smirked at his confusion, while Bruce's eyes widened in astonishment.

"What's wrong?" Kaldur asked.

"He...he's selectively mute...he hasn't spoken since he was 4." Bruce muttered however, Superman and Superboy picked up o this quiet statement as did the others. They all stared at Richard in surprise. Richard averted his eyes from theie questioning gaze, Bruce placed a hand comfortingly on his shulder. Damian upon realizing the tense situation glared at everyone with fierce protecting, quietlt growling in his throat.

"Hey!Richo, why don't we meet up with Luke and Danny at the city park! Danny stated his girl is getting to much...and he kinda needs a way to put her down lightly." Jason replied. Richard made a few quick hand movements making all the bats smirk.

"What did he say?" Artemis asked frustartetd.

"He asked if Jason was tye guy to ask relationship advice from, considering the fact that he can't get a steady relationship for over two days." Damian responded. Everyone burst out laughing, Wally ended up rolling on tge floor clutching his stomach.

Jason rolled his eyes and stated "R, you coming or not?"

Richard rolled his eyes and waved a goodbye as he ran upstairs out of the cave following HJason. A voice yelled from upstairs "Master Jason, Master Richard I hope you're both not running in th emanor."

"We're not Alf!" Jason answered for both of them, abd their footstept slowed down. Everyone chuckled, at the fear in Jasons response which went unoticed. Bruce then turned his head to the Team and League and gained his composure as he nodded to the other kids to leave. Once the kids left Bruce turne back to the League and Team, pulling on his cowl as Bruce no Batman stated.

"You've seen him. Now leave. And don't try contacting him, or you will have to deal with me. We've never met in civikian form so don't get to comfy with . And no, Aqualad, Renegade will nt be joining the Team. There's a zeta-tube there. Goddbye." Batman growled.

10 minutes later

"Whell...that was wierd." Wally stated upon arrival at Mt. Justice.

"Agreed." Aqualad stated.

"Trust me kid, I don't think I want to know who Batman had those kids with." Barry now Flash stated as he shovered.

"I so did not need to get that thought in my head." Olver now Green Arrow maned.

"Man up Ollie." Black Canary yelled flicking him in the head.

"What about our trainig? I thought Batman would be assesing us?" M'gann asked.

"Bats called in while we were waiting for you guys to Zeta, he said that he had far more pressing matters to attend to." Clark noe Superman answered.

"I bet it was an Arkham break out." Wally stated.

"What! But Renegade is his son! How could he value a breakout over his injured kid!" M'gann cried.

"Don't assume things you can't prove M'gann he may not be at an Arkham breakout." Diana now Wonder Woman replied.

"Son, my ass. 50 bucks Arty he's stopping some criminal right now." Wally whispered into Artemis' ear.

"You're on." Artemis replied cockily.

Meanwhile

The dark knight quietly opened the window as he crept in. he shut the window to prevent any other uncalled entrances or exits as he crept over to the silent figure in bed. He slowly ran his hand throught the messy mop of raven hair as he stated "One of these days, Richard, you just may not return from these life threatening risks you enjoy. One of these days... I may just lose you." The man sighed as he closed his eyes beneath the cowl."I love you Richard. Dont you ever forget that. You'll always be my baby boy, no matter how much older you get.". The man gave a small smile at the rare peaceful state the child...no...his child was in and he then got up opened the window and got on the window sill ready to jump.

"Love you too dad."

"Why do you take these risks Richard?" The dark night asked surprised when he actually recieved an answer through words from the selctively mute boy.

"Because." The boy deadpaned.

"Richard..." The the detective pressed.

"If i don't who will?"

"Why must it be you?"

"Why can't it be me?"

"Find a safer way."

"Risks will always need to be taken on a mission dad... whether you like it or not." the boy shot.

The man sighed as he got of the crouching position on the window sill "I know but I would like it better if the risks didn't include losing you." The man stated. The boy averted his eyes. "Get some sleep." The detective stated upon realizatiin that his son wouldn't talk to him any further...and was goind to return to his selectively mute state. The detetctive then jumped and upon this realization the boy replied.

"Because i'd rather die than have to live in a world witout you." he stated closing his eyes as he drifted to sleep. Unaware... that a certain dark knight had been sitting protectively on the side of his balcony the whole time.


	2. Young Justice Meet the Twins(Re-Write)

"Kid Clutz, you idiot! We're all gonna die, Thanks to you!" Artemis growled as the team was thrown into a cell by the Court of Owls.

"Well i'm soooo sorry Arty. Next time you can be the distraction!"

"You little..." Artemis began but was cut of by...

"Arguing isn't going to get us anywhere!" Superboy growled.

"I agree! We need a plan!" Miss Martian exclaimed.

"A plan to escape..." Aqualad whispered as he searched to cell for exits/escapes.

"Don't bother looking there is none. Trust me I would know. The court captured me...my friend and has been torturing him for the last 3 weeks so that he would join them. Only reason i'm here is because i was unexpectedly with him at the time of his abduction. They don't give much food either." A voice piped up from the opposite cell. It was quiet and cracked like it hadn't been used for a while.

"Who are you?" Kid Flash yelled.

"Show yourself! Or selves... Unless you're coward!" Artemis added.

"So you're the ever so famous Young Justice Team, covert for the League. It's a pleasure to meet you." The figure stated strongly as he emerged from the shadows of the opposing was a boy, a raven haired boy. He wore a black jacket over a red hoodie, black ripped jeans, and sneakers.

"Who the hell are you?" Artemis growled reaching for her bow...only to remember it was confiscated.

The boy smirked and rolled his eyes "Amateur." which only irritated Artemis farther...she screamed with frustration only to be cut off by the mysterious boy "Shut up! Damn it! Before you wake _him_ up." he growled.

"Wake who..." Miss Martian began only to be cut off by a groan. Everyone's head turned to the froan.

"Hey you ok R... 'Gade?" The boy asked in a much softer voice greatly surprising everyone. The team neared the cell door trying to pick up the conversation due to their loss of powers from the inhibitor collars they wore.

"Dude! Stay down! You need to rest!" The rude boy fussed. "No! 'Gade both dad and 'Wing'll KILL ME if anything happens to you." the rude kid tried to reason humorously.

Kid Flash looked at the team and signalled the common crazy motion while pointing at the rude kid.

"Omg!" Miss Martian whispered staring ahead, causing everyone to turn back, as they all saw the rude boy help an injured kid, now known as 'Gade, moving him into the light, making him more visible. His injuries were sadly unpleasant. The second boy 'Gade as he was called, also had black raven hair, definitely longer bangs that Hood, but his hair was practically red from the wounds...just being able to make out the black. The boy wore a blue sweater, black skinny jeans, and black combats, making him look just as rugged as his companion. However, he had bruises, cuts, and scrapes littering his body. His wrist seemed to be broken and his clothes were torn in multiple places. Dirt, mud, and sweat matted his hair down to his forehead and his cheeks had a slight red hue to them signifying a small fever. The boy was really pale...and in the light you could see a black mask cover his face. Noticing this the team turned to the rude kid realizing that he too had a mask, except it was blue.

"He needs help." Miss Martian stated, stopping before continuing "Like professional medical help."

"I know..." the other boy stated, as he readjusted the others head onto his shoulder. The rude kid closed his eyes as he buried his nose into the sick kids hair. For once the team didn't see the rude kid as...well, as rude kid. Instead they saw him as a teen who was just as helpless as them... he difference was he looked defeated...

"3 weeks." Miss Martian said as she looked up tears brimming her eyes as he repeated much louder than before "You said the Court of Owls had you both here for 3 weeks. Was he like that before? I mean quiet...we didn't hear him respond to your questions." Miss Martian asked.

"He didn't respond to my questions...He's selectively mute... he doesn't like to talk about why he chose to be mute...he had a traumatizing experience. But...he will talk if it's a life or death thing...but even then...yeah. But he didn't reply...in words at least... he talks using sign language...so he signed to me." The boy answered slightly cockily at the end.

"If...if you don't mind me asking...when did he chose to become selectively mute?" Miss Martian questioned softly...she was already feeling protective of the boy.

"Well...now he's 16 so about 13 years ago...it was a few months after we...uhhh...he met the Justice League. And before you ask...yes we know your mentors. My eldest brother met them first...obviously ...because he's older. But my little twin here met them when he was 3... during the Thanagarian invasion. Could you refrain from asking me these life question Megan? I really don't pay attention to the date of events or order, just to the events themselves. You could my slumbering twin over here though. He knows a lot more of this 'ish than me." The team spent time pondering over what the boy said until Miss Martian realized something and gasped.

"You...you said my name...which means that...you know all our secret identities don't you?"

"Sorry... you want me to call you M'gann?" The boy asked cockily. Kaldur cracked a smile as the return of his determination, but upon realizing that the boy knew his identity, his smile fell.

"How do you know us?" Artemis growled immediately worried if he knew her _true_ past.

"I have my ways." The boy smirked.

"Kid, listen up, I just got captured, thrown into a cell, and annoyed by Kid Idiot over here. So unless you want to be decapitated THIS INSTANT, you better give us some info on yourself." Artemis yelled.

"OH YEAH BLONDIE? BRING IT!" the kid started slowly placing his twin on the floor as he got up ready to fight...suddenly another groan was heard and they turned to mute teen.

The mute teen rubbed his eyes and sighed irritatedly to his older twin, who simply smirked and responded defensively. The teen then turned and signed to them, upon realizing their confused faces, he elbowed his brother and repeated the signs to him who then in return translated for the team "My bro, wants to know if you have any route of escaping...which I personally doubt, cause if we can't escape I don't think a wannabe Justice League could."

"You little...:" Artemis began.

"Little what?" the rude kid challenged as he raised his fists only to have a hand grab his right arm.

He looked down at his twin as his twin shook his head disapprovingly "Hood...please."

"Fine." the boy, now identified as Hood stated.

"Hood?" Miss Martian asked.

"My hero...well anti-hero name's Red Hood..."  
"As is in the gunman?!" Artemis yelled.

"Yeah!You got a problem blondie?" Hood snapped.

"Don't snap at her!" Kid Flash yelled. That's when the team heard a rapping sound as they turned to the mute kid who signed at Hood...who in turn translated for the team.

"It's interesting how you act like you hate each other, and yet when your most hated teammate is hurt you are ready to engage into battle with the opponent." the boy stopped signing with a smirk.

"You better tell mute boy to shut his..." Artemis growls to be cut of by a glare from Hood while Aqualad tried to create an understanding between the two.

"What my teammate is attempting to state is that it would be beneficial for both of us to understand each other's strengths and weaknesses so we can plan our escape." Aqualad stated.

"That's where you're wrong Kaldur Ahm bot me and my twin know enough about each of you, to both, take you down and work with you." he stated.

"H..how do you know my name?" Aqualad questioned baffled.

"Not only yours. I know all of yours" Wally West, Artemis Crock, M'gann Morse or Megan Morse, Connor Kent, and Kaldur Ahm. I also know all the identities of the League, but that will take forever to name..." Hood then turned to his brother who had had been tapping his shoulder for a while. Hood watched his twin sign as he smirked and translated. "but trust me some of their identities are pretty crappy." he finished. The team stared awestruck.

"Wait, does that mean you know Batman's identity?" Wally questioned.

"Of course, first identity I figured out." The boy stated only to be flicked by his twin as he added on pointing to his twin "Well he figured out" oblivious to the Teams amazement.

"No way...not even most of the leaguers know his identity!" Wally yelled.

"Trust me the patterns and stuff are pretty difficult to figure out for him, but they are still there, you just gotta pay attention. But I don't blame you for not finding them. Hell! No one not even my eldest brother found out until 'Gade did!" he replied.

"'Gade?" Conner asked.

"Renegade...my little twin superhero, over here." earning him a punch as he stated "OK! OK! You're NOT little! SHEESH!"

"That you're superhero costume?! Even Red Arrow has a better costume and his is basically a woman's sleeveless shirt with tights!" Artemis snorted gesturing at their normal clothes.

"Well...For your information Mrs. CROCK, my brother and I were kidnaped in civilian form on the way from school. The Owls apparently know our identities." Hood stated.

"Why would they want one of you? No offense. But Batman told us that the Owls want only the highest and most potentialed kids to be Talons." Miss Martian stated.

"Ever hear of Talia Al-Ghul?" Hood asked in return the team nodded. "Well my sibling and I happen to be her kids..."

"No freaking WAY!" Wally yelled.

"Yes way. In fact my eldest brother Blue Wing and little twin 'Gade are forced to be trained by her every summer! It's part of her deal with dad...otherwise she can't see them." Hood smirked at his brother who scowled in return. He then scowled as he continued "Part of the reason why the Owls kidnapped both of us...not because they want me but because they wanted my twin. I just happened to be with him at the time."

"Yeah well I don't think I wanna be friends with some stalker kid much less the grandson of Talia Al-Ghul." Artemis stated cockily.

"Are you kidding me! He can help us escape! Maybe he has information on the Court Of Owls, so we can escape and complete the mission!" Wally yelled in argument.

"Maybe it's cause your friend over here's afraid." Red Hood replied smirking.

"Afraid of...what?" Connor asked questioningly.

"Afraid...of you finding out who she truly is.." Hood replied.

"What do you mean?" Wally asked while accusingly staring at Artemis. Artemis's eyes widened at Hoods smirk as he opened his mouth to explain only to be elbowed and glared at as his twin signed quickly at him.

Hood sighed as he replied "Sadly it isn't my place to tell you... and I wouldn't be so accusing towards her...all of you have secrets. Let's take that martian friend of yours...or Wally West's past of how he ended up with his uncle, heck Superboy's been in this world for less than a year but even he's keeping secrets!" Renegade replied.

"It may be, but secrets aren't good for this team...so...if ummm..." Kaldur began but was cut off entirely by Red Hood.

" are bad for a team. PERIOD. We'll go by age...youngest to oldest, you will each tell your dark secrets and if it's not the main one i'll tell it myself. Starting with Artemis. Go."

Artemis's eyes widened but she took a deep breath and began "The truth is... i'm not Green Arrow's niece. My father is Sportsmaster, my mother ex-con Tigress, and my sister...she's Cheshire."

"What!" M'gann gasped.

"My parents used to beat me so my uncle saved me at 5 and i copied the experiment and became his protege." Wally replied seizing the opportunity of surprise to state his secret but sadly, everyone heard it.

"Wally I deeply..." Kaldur began.

"I'm not a green martian...i'm a white martian, you've seen the pics before. so yeah." M'gann rushed as he buried her head into her knees.

"I know." Superboy replied.

"What? Since when?"

"I saw you in the kitchen transforming once after you burned yourself with the stove, it was quick, but I saw and you know what? I don't care I still like you."

'Th..Thank you." M'gann replied as she tackled Connor in a hug.

"M'gann we ain't THAT shallow. Like I could care less about Artemis's family. All that matters is she's on our side and we're a team. So yeah." Wally stated calmly.

"I agree with Wally. We are a team but more importantly we are a family and we stand sid by side in battle till the death." Kaldur stated firmly.

"Group Hug!" M'gann stated and they tackled one another. After the hug M'gann asked "What about your family, Hood?"

"Well..." Hood began looking at Renegade for approval at the nod he began "Our family is slightly messed up... my eldest bro is 21, my twin and I are 16, my little sister 15, and my youngest bro is 13. So lively house. There's never a time of boredom...and if there is that means we're at the wrong house. Like...there's always some prank going on. You know my mom...the thing is that my dad's relationship with her is on and off but now that he's 4 i'm pretty sure we're done with siblings. What's been happening is my mom...HATES all of us except 'Gade and my eldest brother Blue Wing...like no joke she even hates my dad. Our grandfather...believe it or not, accepts all of us. However, there's a slight bit of favouritism shown towards 'Gade." Hood replied eyeing his twin. His twin rolled his eyes.

"What about your dad?" M'gann asked. Hood opened his mouth to answer when...

Suddenly alarms began to flare and the jail cell doors went up.

"What's going on?" Wally now Kid Flash yelled.

"Security Breach... I think. They're gonna abandon the building." Hood yelled.

"It's probably the League. We should stay put." Artemis yelled as she stopped running.

"Negative. When there's a security breach the owls abandon the building so they can blow it up. Destroying all evidence of their existence...including us." Hood yelled translating his twin. The team continued to run through the now burning building. Suddenly the roof gave in separating Wally and Renegade from the rest of the team.

"Ri...Gade!" Hood yelled.

"The exits straight ahead. Wally and I will take the one upstairs. Tell your clome friend to not attempt to break a wall! The inhibitor collar the owls put on him consumed most of his including all your powers. You're all practically humans right now." Renegade yelled. The team and Red Hood stared at Renegade surprised at his words.

"What exit?" Wally asked when he finally snapped out of his trance.

"The one we're gonna make." Renegade growled as they got to the room.

"Pardon?" Wally asked. But Renegade had already grabbed and pushed him...to the window.

"What about you?" Wally asked before jumping. Renegade looked at him and gave a small sad smile."No! We don't leave hero's much less friends behind!" Wally yelled.

"West...listen to me...Batman will explain everything to you!" Renegade yelled and he pushed Wally out the window. Wally screamed when he felt someone catch him. He look up and see Superman. The Man of Steel quickly flew away as he set the ginger on the floor unfazed by the struggle and the yells of protest. Superman, Flash, Wonder Woman, Martian ManHunter, AquaMan, Green Arrow, and Black Canary got into fighting stance as Wally turned to see a few figures run out of the rubble.

"Wait!" Black Canary yelled as she recognized the rest of the Team.

"Who's the extra kid in the torn up leather jacket?" Green Arrow asked.

Suddenly the "extra kid" as Flash had put it ran up to Wally as he yelled "Where is he?!" Wally averted his eyes from the boy unable to meet his eyes.

"No..." Hood whispered as he sunk to his knees. That was when a roaring sound of an engine was heard as the Batmobile pulled up and Batman walked out...his eyes widening at the sight of Red Hood. Red Hood looked up at the Dark Knight as he stated through tears "Daddy..."

The Young Justice Team, Black Canary, and Green Arrows eyes widened at that word. As they watched the once dark, brooding man swoop down and crus the boy to his chest.

"What happened?" the man asked gently.

"He...'Gade he's..."

The Dark Knight's eyes widened at this as he faced the Team and glared at them "Who gave MY SON this information?"

"I did...sir. I was there with him. There was no way he could've survived" Wally replied meekly. The Dark knight stared at the collapsed building and nodded slowly as his hold on his son tightened.

"Let's go home...Jason." The Knight stated. As he supported his son to the Batmobile and drove off.

"What the Hell happened?" Green Arrow asked. The Team explained the events as the League nodded in understanding.

"You guys seemed to have known that Batman had FIVE KIDS." Black Canary stated at the league.

"We met Renegade when he was 3 during the Thanagarian...he wasn't mute then...really cute...and...innocent. Batman swore us to secrecy. Aquaman met the elder 4 when Batgirl first started. Although, we haven't heard from the kids since Renegade's 8th birthday. So we clearly didn't know about the fifth kid." Wonder Woman explained.

"I think after all this we all ought to go to bed and think on the events." Black Canary stated realizing te teens were probably traumatized after the past events.

Meanwhile...at a certain manor

Batman and Red Hood now Bruce and Jason trudged up the stairs glumly. Jason kept blinking away tears as he thought of his past memories with his twin. Bruce kept looking back to the past when his baby boy was...well...a baby.

"Father." 21 year old Damian acknowledged as he stood up...he smiled as he saw his little brother. "Todd...i'm glad you haven't died during yur 3 weeks of captivity...Where's the assassin."

"Shut the HELL UP..Demon." Jason yelled.

"Jason!" Bruce warned.

Damian on the other hand was taken back by the sudden outburst...usually it took a while to rile Jason up...especially when Richard was with him.

"hey dad." the 13-year old stated as he walked up to Bruce.

"Jason!" A girl replied as she hugged her elder brother.

"Dad, where's Richard?" Tim asked looking up at his father.

Barbara looked up at her father then turned to Jason examining his face when she fell to her knees "No." she whispered.

Tim just stared at him,gaping.

Damian's eyes "Oh God NO. Not him..."

"Dear Lord NO." Alfred replied as the crashing of his tray was heard.

Hours later, 12:58 A.M.

The Bat Family was deep in mourning...Alfred had attempted to force them to eat only to be rejected again, and again. Barbara kept thinking back to when she was 2, although it had only a few months since his selectively mute decision, he had decided to play with her. They had gone outside and she had finally earned the courage to talk to him...

"Richard why don't you talk to me anymore?" The 2 year old asked. Richard had then signed "I can't"

"Why not?" Barbara asked she had learned to understand sign language but hadn't fully learned to actually sign it.

"Can we talk about something else." the 3 year old signed.

"Ok."

Upon realizing her sadness the 3 year old sighed as he signed "Look Babs! Fireflies." The little girl looked at him confused at the word he signed. Richard slowly signed each letter and pointed at the little bright bugs.

Barbara nodded as she signed each letter back and slowly pronounced "Fireflies." Richard smiled and nodded.

"Fireflies!"

Barbara opened her eyes as she looked at everyone else. Fireflies that had been their favourite word...whenever she needed help she would knock on Richard's door and say fireflies and they would gather what was needed and go outside for a little walk into the forest that bordered the mansion. There they would talk...

Barbara wasn't the only one thinking on special times she spent with Richard. Even though the twins had left with Thalia right after his birth he _HAD_ bonded with him after he returned. Jason in fact thought to the time when they discovered the Bat Cave...thinking at what would have happened if they didn't find it. Would his twin be alive? Bruce kept thinking to his childhood as did Alfred. Damian on the other hand, being the eldest, had a certain guilt gnawing at him when he blurted out "He was depressed."

Everyone snapped their attention to him.

"Richard was what?" Bruce gasped. That was when the doorbell rang.. Bruce got up but Alfred held him back "Master Bruce..I believe you have more pressing matters to attend to. I'll tell whoever it is to come back later."

"Thank you Alfred."

"Of Course, sir". The sound of Alfred opening the door was heard as was a gasp and the sound of teeth chattering. Everyone turned to the newcomer to see...

"Richard!" Jason yelled he surged forward, just in time to catch his collapsed twin.

Richard opened his eyes to find everyone surrounding him and looking down at him. Even Tim was staring at him from Bruce's shoulders. Richard cocked an eyebrow and smirked.

"Richard Al-Ghul Wayne, if you ever do something that risky again I swear..." Bruce started.

"You swear what?" Richard signed challengingly, greatly annoyed at the empty threat. The rest of his siblings were in awe while Alfred had simply cocked and eyebrow.

"I'll..." Bruce stopped and sighed realizing his son wasn't intimidated, immediately changing subject "Are you depressed?"

Richard's eyes widened as his head snapped to Damian and snapped "You PROMISED."

He then slowly got up and off the couch despite his family's protests. He then walked up the stairs and slammed the door to his bedroom.

"How did I not notice?" Bruce whispered to himself once the boy had closed the door. He then turned to Damian and questioned "And how do you know about it?"

Damian's eyes widened in the sudden change of topic. "Yeah i'd like to know that too. He's my twin and he didn't even tell me!" Jason exclaimed angrily.

Damian sighed realizing the topic couldn't be avoided as he looked at them and stated "It all started..."

Richard stared at the ceiling blamkly, lying on his bed. After 10 minutes of this he threw on a black hoodie and black shades...it represented his mood and helped keep his identity as the son Bruce a secret from the press, since he didn't feel like making a Wayne appearance. He walked down to the garage and started his motorcycle. He just kept driving not noticing that he crossed into Bludhaven. He eventually got off and decided to walk around the city. While doing so, he slowly picked up his pocket knife and twirled it in his hands...recently he had had feelings of sadness...more so than usual. And the voice...the voice in his head wouldn't shut up!

 _"No one wants you."_

They do!

 _You are lying to yourself."_

I'm NOT!

 _Your twin never hangs out with you. Your sister stopped coming to you for advice. Your younger brother left because you can't talk. Your elder brother hates you the most. Your surrogate grandfather only talks to you when he needs help and your father...HA... he doesn't even care about YOU! You're just some messed up copy of your twin!_

No! I'm not!

 _You're just a pathetic excuse for a hero!_

I...i...

 _Say it!_

I...can't...

 _SAY IT!_

I...am... just a pathetic excuse to be a hero...

 _Why live? What difference does your life make? END IT._

That's when plunged the knife down...shutting his eyes tightly...his whole body was shaking...of fear?...of anger?...or sadness? Something pushed him to the floor.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" A voice yelled in his face. The man was sitting on his legs and was holding his arms away from his body. He wore a black costume with a blue stripes down his arms almost like a...Blue Wing...

He looked up and recognized the man to be...Damian. Richard took a deep breath and threw his 18 year old brother off of him. He got up and immediately ran only to trip over a rock and fall onto the concrete.

"Richard?" Damian called except this time it was softer...gentler...

"Why would you? Oh my god if I wasn't here...the knife would have hit your heart and...you..."

Damian shut his eyes and looked back at his younger brother, who had stood up, but was now facing the floor. His black bangs covering his face.

"Are you...depressed?" Richard looked up and Damian got the answer he needed, immediately Damian surged forward snatched his brothers ace and stared into his eyes...he saw a speck of trust but immediately they left, like a mask had been put into effect.

"I'm fine." Richard growled.

"Clearly you're not! You just...just..."

"Listen you were just at the wrong place at the wrong time. OK? I'm going home."

Damian however grabbed his brother, shoving his face into his chest silent tears streaming down his face. They sat like this for minutes until Damian felt the shaking of his brothers shoulders.

"Damian...why can't I be normal?" Damian looked at him confused.

"No one has an assassin for a mother and a billionaire playboy as a father. No One has to worry about which day will be there last. And worst of all the closest i've ever been to normal was the closeness I had with my siblings...with you. But...Barbara says that I completely changed when I returned... Isn't it human to cry? Then why...why can't i?" The broken teen asked looking at the floor. Damian ended taking him home, and ever since then they've met up every month to spend a whole week together. They may not seem close...but for that one week...it was everything. Richard did it mostly because his brother threatens to tell their Damian...he did it because he NEVER wanted to see Richard holding a knife...his knife...in that position again. Although their weekly bonding helped, Richard never got over his depression...and that only increased Damian's worries especially after finding out about the voices...

"So that's why..." Barbara stated.

"Well? We have to do something! He's depressed for gods sake!" Jason yelled.

"No." Damian hissed.

"Or what?" Jason yelled challengingly as he continued "You've kept this a secret for 3 YEARS! We need to get him medical help! Professional help!"

"You IDIOT! That's exactly what he doesn't want! He's been fine for the last few years under my care. We should continue with life like it never happened!"

"Your arguing isn't helping anything either!" Tim yelled.

"Are you KIDDING ME?" Jason yelled angrily.

"ENOUGH." Bruce shouted/growled, ending the argument instantly. He took a deep, quivering breath as he stated "I we should continue with life as it was, however...we should get him some sort of help all the same." He took a deep breath as he continued "What I think Richard needs is stability. I also have a feeling of where he can get such stability from."

"Really?" Barbara asked.

"Really." Bruce smiled.

Instantly realizing what Bruce had meant Jason smirked and replied "Something tells me the Junior Justice league just got themselves a new member."

Mt. Justice

2 weeks later

"Ugh! I'm so booooored!" Wally moaned, sprawled across the couch.

"Shut up Baywatch."

"Make me Arty Farty." Wally shot back.

Batman 02

Everyone ran to the briefing room to find Batman working on a computer.

"Sir. Do you have a mission for us?" Kaldur asked.

"No. instead you will have a new member joining you."

"FINALLY!" Wally yelled air-pumping his fists.

"He should arrive right about...now."

 _Red Hood B13_

"Red Hood is joining us?!" Kid Flash yelled.

"Is this healthy? After what happened to his twin I mean..." Kaldur questioned.

"Actually I'm not the only one joining." Red Hood stated.

"Wait then who?" M'gann asked.

 _Renegade B01_

"R...Renegade?!" Artemis stuttered.

"There's your new member!" Red Hood stated.

Renegade rolled his eyes and signed a few things as his twin translated for him: "A little explosion can't get rid of me that easily."

"A little!" Wally yells.

Red Hood then continued translating: "Well...I admit I was a little roasted in that barbecue but like still! What counts is I'm alive, right?"

"Yes, that is what matters and we are ALL relieved to see you breathing." Kaldur stated a smile playing on his lips.

"Well then why wait and ask questions? Team bonding time!" M'gann squealed.

"To the beach?" Conner asked.

"To the beach!" Wally yelled.

The twins looked at each other and shrugged as they walked off to the beach. Renegade unaware of his twin staring at not him but the teen under the hood and behind the mask. The broken teen...

That Night

The dark knight quietly opened the window as he crept in. he shut the window to prevent any other uncalled entrances or exits as he crept over to the silent figure in bed. He slowly ran his hand through the messy mop of raven hair as he stated "One of these days, Richard, you just may not return from these life threatening risks you enjoy. One of these days... I may just lose you." The man sighed as he closed his eyes beneath the cowl."I love you Richard. Don't you ever forget that. You'll always be my baby boy, no matter how much older you get.". The man gave a small smile at the rare peaceful state _the_ child...NO... _his_ child was in and he then got up opened the window and got on the window sill ready to jump before he asked a final question "I always wondered why you took risks." and with that he jumped unaware of the teen opening his eyes.

"Because If i don't who will? I'd rather die than have to live in a world without you." he stated closing his eyes as he drifted to sleep. Unaware... that a certain dark knight had been sitting protectively on the side of his balcony the whole time.


	3. Justice League Meet Richard not Renegade

"Uh, we're looking for Bruce Wayne." John stated confusedly at the old man who had opened the door. The man wore a tux and stood with perfect posture though his face looked weary.

"We're friends." Barry cut in.

"Of course, Master Bruce is expecting you." The man stated guiding them "This way, please."

"So, jeeves, do you come with the place, Or does master Bruce rent you just for parties?" Barry asked amused.

"I've been in service here since the master was in diapers."

"Now, there's a picture." Barry responded looking at John. John rolled his eyes.

"Your guests have arrived, sir." The elderly man stated once they reached the bottom of the steps.

"You're late." Bruce deadpanned.

"Nice to see you, too." John stated.

"Hey! That's a giant dinosaur!" Barry yelled.

"And I thought Batman was the detective." Alfred stated in amusement, before rushing up[stairs.

"We were just speculating Why the thanagarians are really here." Clark cut in.

"Obviously not to protect us." Diana responded.

"But if the Gordanians aren't actually anywhere near Earth, Why do they need to build that force field?" Barry asked.

"If it is a force field." Bruce cut in.

"Then what is it?" Barry asked exasperatedly.

"I can tell you." a female voice interrupted.

"You've got a lot of nerve, showing up here." Clark growled.

"We should thank you. It saves us having to hunt you down." Diana stated cracking her knuckles.

"I didn't come to fight. I came to help." Shayera stated.

"Hawk People all over the planet, Martial law, Us getting chased like dogs- I don't think we can take much more of your help."Barry spat.

"The situation is worse than you think. They are building a hyperspace bypass. When it's activated, it'll destroy the planet And everything on it. Here. This has all the information on the project." Shayera replied.

"Then what about the plague? You know the one that's spreading across the world and only magically appeared once fleets of your kind began to appear!" Wally asked.

"Apparently the plague was meant to weaken humans and prevent them for revolting, some of the thanagarian scientists had been studying the human reactions with the genetically modified plague. They were hoping to create a plague so deadly that it would weaken the Justice League. Luckily you escaped before it could be injected into your system."

"But it's evolved...hasn't it?" Bruce asked.

"Yes." Shayera responded surprised that he already figured out. She then continued "The plague that was going to be injected into your systems has evolved, making it airborne. And since all of you escaped my kind has infected a few areas with it, so it will spread through each breath released. Believe me. I didn't know the magnitude of Talak's plans."

"We'll check it out. There's the door." Bruce stated and the rest of them turned to look at the plans on the computer.

"Aren't you going to turn your back on me, too?" Shayera questioned.

"Last time I let my guard down, you sucker-punched me." John stated.

"It wasn't personal."

"Keep telling yourself that."

"I did what I thought was right then, And that's what I'm doing now." Shayera responded before turning to leave.

John then turned and asked "Well Bruce what you got?"

"It's going to take a while for me to analyze all this data so the most you all can do is get some rest. I'll wake you up once I have got a general overview of everything"

"Very well." Clark responded and they went to sleep.

A loud shriek followed by screams were heard. Immediately the League awoke. Bruce jumped off the chair and ran upstairs but not before giving orders "Stay here." The minute he left the League waited for two minutes.

"Are we REALLY gonna wait? Bats could be torturing or experimenting on some kid for all we know!" Barry replied.

"Bruce wouldn't do that!" Diana replied.

"And you know this because…"

"Well...he's a superhero for god's sakes!"

"So?" Barry shot back.

"Guys come on arguing is going to get us nowhere!" Clark stated exasperatedly.

"I agree, I personally want to see who screamed." John stated

"Agreed." J'ohn stated."

So the league left the batcave to see a very nicely furnished house. They could then hear cries of a child. Causing them to rush upstairs only to bump into the elderly man.

"My, would you explain what you lot are doing here. The last time I checked it was considered rude to go upstairs without permission."

"Not if a kids being tortured jeeves!" Barry retorted.

"Torture?" Then the man understood. "I take it you heard Master Richard's shrieks. I apologize if they woke you up, but it's only natural for a child of ,really any age, to cry out when in pain."

"Pain?" Diana asked.

"Why of course. Follow me do NOT make a sound."

The league crept slowly and quietly to a room where they peekd to find Bruce sitting in a chair talking to a boy who had an IV Tube linked to his arm.

"Daddy! I don't want to die!"

"You aren't going to baby I promise you."

"It hurts daddy…"  
"I know baby...please...just go to sleep."

"But what if...if I don't wake up…"

"You will." Bruce responded cradling the child closely "I promise."

The little boy looked up his blue eyes swirling with emotions: fear, sadness, pain.

"Here how about this, if you go to sleep now, when your sister and brothers come home i'll take all of you to that amusement park you've all been bugging me about."

"But daddy it's winter time! All the water parks will be closed!" The little boy gasped cutely.

"I'm sure they can make an exception."

"Pwomise?" The child asked holding out his pinky.

"Promise." Bruce replied intertwining their pinkies. Bruce set the child back on the bed and tucked him in, slowly running his hands through the raven hair he kissed his forehead.

"Now go to sleep, ok?"

"Ok, daddy." The child responded cutely

"B...Bats?" Barry questioned stepping inside.

"The boy body flew upright, only to gasp and hunch over in pain, leaving the Bat to soothe the child's pain.

The child however eventually ignored his protective father and looked at the man as if analyzing him.

"Barry Allen aka the Flash. Married to iris West. In custody of Wally West. Works at Central Police Station as the a scientist. Breaks the speed of sound. Weaknesses include…"

"Woah there kid! How do you know all that?!"

"What has Batman been telling you?" Diana questioned angrily.

Batman glared at them.

Everyone paled except the old man and the boy.

"I work with daddy now." The by stated as if obvious.

"Wait. You';re the kid who parols with Batman. Robin the boy wonder?" Clark asks.

"No that's just some random kid who's parents were on drugs and ditched him. Causing him to go into a crime of. Leading him to steal the tires of the Batmobile." the boyt states with a blank look.

"You stole the tires of the Batmobile?" Barry asked.

The child face palmed and stated "You're lack of intellect his worse than my twin, and that's just plain depressing."

Batman smirked as did the old man.

"Go to sleep Dick."

"Fine…." The child whined as he turned his head aside and falling asleep instantly. The League expected him to get up to head back to the batcave but instead he remained sitting in the chair beside the bed gently running his fingers through the raven locks.

"Bruce…" Diana began.

"I told you all to stay put."

"Your son...is he ok?"

"You shouldn't be here." he stated ushering them out of the room before gently closing the door. He then marched downstairs hoping the League would forget what they saw.

"The kid he has the plague? Doesn't he?" Barry asked recognizing the signs.

Bruce stiffened slightly, but the League caught it.

"Which version of it does he have?" Clark asked.

"From what i've gathered the evolved version Shayera mentioned."

"Such a young child does not deserve the fate of death." J'ohn muttered.

Brue stiffened before whirling around "He's not going to DIE." He growled.

The League's eyes widened at the amount of emotions that whirled in the man's eyes: fear,desperation, but most of all determination.

"THAT is the last thing I need to hear Manhunter. I did NOT spend the least 8 years raising kids only to lose one of them. I REFUSE to lose him do you understand me." and with that he whirled around and collapsed on the chais sorting through the information from the flash drive. Leaving the Justice League to ponder over the father, whom desperately searched for a cure.

"If you don't mind me asking how many kids do you have Bruce?"

"4, an eight year old son, two three year old twins, and a 2 year old daughter. There mather has them in Saudi Arabia, and the boy who was sick was the younger one by twins, now please rest, while I look over this, princess."

After a few minutes Bruce called them over and began explaining what was on the drive and what the plan was.

"Is that the last of them?" J'ohn asked as they loaded the last bit of thanagarians into the escape pod from the watchtower.

"Yeah pest free" flash replied."

"Good I found the components used to make the plague and was able to make a universal antidote in the little time we had." Batman stated handing Flash the antidote he then clicked the launch button

"Hey!" Flash yelled

"What are u doing?" J'ohn yelled

"I can't risk the watchtower burn up on re-entry. I'll have to guide it manually. Gentleman it's been an honor."

We're cutting it a little close. Have you shut off the force field? Batman asked as he began guiding the watchtower.

"Not are you?" Superman asked after beating a thanagarian.

"Aboard the Watchtower, guiding it to target."

"That's insane! Get out of there!"

Negative. I'm staying with it."

"Batman!"

"Ughhh a little more. I'm sorry Richard"

The crisis passed. And Superman turned to Batman "Always have to be the hero don't u?"

"Right back at u" replied the dark knight.

Weeks later

"This is Stephen clover reporting, a stunning turn of events the thanagarian forces have ended their occupation on earth, departing for locations unknown. Once again, the world owes a debt of gratitude to the selfless heroism of the Justice League. Once again, the world owes a debt of gratitude to the selfless heroism of the Justice League."

Shayera turned of the tv and stated "They've been in there a long time."

"Yes, miss, they have. If I may be so bold, I'm neither a super hero nor a soldier, So I'm hardly qualified to judge your actions by those standards. But I do know this: Without the great sacrifices you've made We wouldn't be here to share this nice pot of tea. Whatever they decide in that room, In my eyes, you'll always be a hero."

"Thank you, Alfred."

"I've spent the last 5 years torn between my feelings And my duty. I won't ask you to do the same. Therefore I am resigning from the Justice League, Effective immediately. Thank you for the memories." Shayera then headed upstairs and to the door only to be stopped by…

" …"

"Hello little one."

"Thank you for helping my daddy sawe the worwld."

"But i didn't…"

"My daddy towd me thata hero wiww always face chawenges, and you did too, so thank you for chosing youw new famiwy over your old famiwy."

"Y...your welcome."

_  
"Smart kid, you got there bats…" Barry satts as the League watches Shayera leave.

"What's wrong Bruce?"

"Richard hasn't spoken in weeks."  
"Was it because of…"

"Yes."  
"Good lord, I didn't think it would be so harsh on the kid, like.."  
"This meeting is over."

"Ummm k then bats."

Later that night

"Dickie...its daddy."

"Yeah?"

"Are you alright?"

"Yes."

"You know Alfred and I are really worried."

"Why?"

"Because you hardly smile or talk or seem happy."

"You don't always smile."

"No, but talk to Alfred."

"But you don't smile."

"Because i'm older."

"Mr. Allen is old but he jokes a lot."

"He's a speedster. I'm a human."

"Mr. Gordon laughs a lot."

"And how would you know that?"

"Cause I went to his house."

"When?!"

""About every day."  
"Why wasn't I told?"

Richard shrugged in response.

"Why do you go over?"

"Cause I like Ben. He's my best friend, since Jason left."  
"Ben? Oh is he his son?"

"Yeah."

"I see."

"K."

"You know you can talk to me though right?"

"Yes daddy."

"I love you baby." Bruce replied scooping up the boy into his arms.

"No daddy!" he screamed as he squirmed in discomfort.

Bruce put him down frightened "What's wrong?"

"I'm a big boy! I don't need to be carried, or hugged, or cuddled!"

"I...see…"

"Night dad."

"Goodnight Dickie."

"Don't call me that dad."

'Of course...Dick."

Bruce shut the door and walked downstairs.

"Might I ask why the sad face, master Bruce"

"He's growing up Alfred."

"Meaning?"

"He doesn't want to be shown public affection or affection at all." Bruce stated burying his face in his hands.

Alfred smiled sympathetically "We all knew he was going to grow up eventually, master Bruce.

"But I didn't expect it to happen so soon."

"The child's growing up, as we all do at one point."

"I know Alfred but I do hope he doesn;t grow up too fast."

"No parent wishes to see their child grow up quickly, however believe me time will pass so quickly that soon Master Dick will bring home a young lady."

Bruce paled.


	4. Richard meet your Kidnapper

Bruce had been typing on the batcomputer when he heard thumping from upstairs. It had been months since the Justice League issue with the thanagarian and although Dick had begun to laugh and revert to his normal self, though it seemed as if something had changed. Something had darkened his little boy. Teaching him that the world wasn't a safe place.

That was when he heard the scream.

He turned to Alfred who had turned to him and immediately to two began charging up the stairs into Dick's bedroom.

"I would shut the door Wayne, before I blow the kids brains out." The man stated holding a gun to Dicks head. Dick looked at them with pure fear. Bruce shut the door purposely leaving Alfred on the other side, so he could call the cops.

The man roughly grabbed the boy by his hair earning him a cry of pain. Bruce immediately tensed about to surge forward when the gun was shook as if daring him to move.

"Listen, sir...whatever you want money, job...family? I'll give it to you...just let my son go…."

The man gave him a wicked smile, which should've been the hint that his son wasn't going to be let go no matter what.

"You want to know what I want, Wayne? I want revenge. You fired me years ago, and because of that my wife left me with my own little boy. My boy was only three you know? Same age as this one. A month ago only did I realize that he had died. H was killed by his own mother in one of her moments of insanity. If you hadn't laid me off I could have stopped my baby boy's death. You know what the funniest thing is? His name was Richard too! Ha! God couldn't have made it clearer on what I needed to do.

The man then flexed his trigger finger…

Bruce's eyes widened.

Dick shut his eyes in fear...hoping for this to end.

And the bullet rang out…

"NO!"

A SCREAM ECHOED.

"Dick had tears streaming down his face from the pain of the bullet lodged in his leg. Bruce couldn't blame him. He wanted to cry just watching his son in so much pain. With that the man threw down a pellet, catching Bruce completely by surprise as knock-out gas filled the air. Bruce felt himself black-out.

Bruce awoke to water being thrown on his face.

"Richard!" he gasped sitting up immediately.

"I'm sorry Bruce." Commissioner Gordon replied.

"No." he whispered facing the floor of the manor, as he closed his eyes. Every time on the back of his lids he could see his son in pain, with blood seeping through the bullet.

The whole police force had set up camp there with all types of tech to find his son.

HIS son.

His SON.

His little boy who was probably being tortured buy that unstable , maniac all because he had fired one man.

That was when his work cell rang from an unknown number for facetime.

He looked at Gordon who nodded at him to pick it up, signalling to the cops to begin tracking the call.

"Hello."

"AH! how was the gas? Good i hope? If not I have something to make up! Maybe this'll make you feel better!"

The man then placed his gadget down on a table focusing it on Dick who had been tied with chains that held him up to the roof and held him down to the floor. The boy was matted with bruises, scratches, and scars. The father in him roared for blood.

The man then walked upto the boy with a baseball bat and hit him in the ribs...hard.

Cracks echoes the warehouse. And Bruce swallowed the pile of bile that had rose to his mouth. He had seen this many times, of course, being the dark knight. Bus as Bruce Wayne...watching his son be the victim...

This man continued to beat the boy senseless until he claimed he was bored and picked up the knife.

To practice his knife-throwing skills…

One knife indented itself in his thigh, causing a high pitched scream.

Another in his arm.

The last one...in his chest.

"Stop it! No MORE! Please! PLEASE! no more!" the three year old begged.

Bruce felt his heart shatter.

"You want me to stop?" The man asked a wicked smile growing on his face.

Dick nodded tears streaming down his face, frightened of the man.

Then the man's smile disappeared.

"I don't like kids who talk back to adults."

Dciks eyes widened as did Bruce's.

The man grabbed a knife and slit his throat...

Causing him to go unconscious immediately from either blood, pain, or… Bruce hoped it was blood loss and/or pain. By now he was in a car with the Commissioner driving to h warehouse his side of the video-chat was on...but he had had one of the tech cops change the background to make it seem frozen so the manor walls showed the entire time.

"Go go go go go!" The commissioner yelled as cops swarmed the warehouse knocking the man unconscious immediately and grabbing the boy wheeling him to the ambulance.

The ride there seemingly took hours.

All Bruce could remember was running his hands through the blood soaked hair of the toddler. Hoping for his life...praying for him. Unbeknownst to himself of the tears that slid down his face.

"Master Bruce, if I may it would be in your best interest to wash yourself up. I'm sure Master Dickl would not wish to wake up and know his father is here through _smell_ "

"Alfred, I…"

"Now sir, I do believe hygiene of the the living is more important the awakening of the unconscious. And if Maste Dick supposedly does wake up I will be sure to remain by his side until his father arrives."

Dick had been in coma for 1 week.

1 WEEK

Needless to say Bruce was not taking it well.

Perhaps if he had been a bit faster.

If he followed his gut instincts that had been warning him about the intruder in the house. If...whell now, wishful thinking isn't going to get him anywhere now.

Right NOW his son was in coma for lord knows how long, and all he could do was sit...and wait.

Thalia had been informed and was currently flying in from whatever middle East country she had been and Bruce couldn't have been happier.

With Richard in his current situation, he had a need to look over all his children... to make sure they were okay, to make sure he didn't fail them as he did his youngest son.


	5. Batfamily Meet your New Sibling

"Daddy, when is dickie gonna get up?"

"I don't know Barb." Bruce responded to the two year old.

"Dad! How am I supposed to annoy Damian, without my twin?"

"How about you just DON'T annoy your brother, Jason."

It had been two weeks. The children had arrived and Thalia was staying in the manor to look after her son. "I can't expect you to take care of him. No after he received the plague. And ESPECIALLY not after this."" she had claimed.

Bruce had of course attempted to argue but she had responded with pure rage. Which, honestly did surprise him. "Bruce, any court would have let me taken him without a blink. It's common that the child always stays with his mother. Not even you can argue on that. After this whole experience, what safety are you providing him? You can't protect him from simple kidnappers! If he came with me I could teach him self-defense. He would be ultimate."

That was his last straw "He is MY son. I will take care of him."

"You don't pay attention to him at all! How am I supposed to trust you with the next one?"

"The next.l..oh god … how far along are you?"

At least she had the decency to look away "5 months."

"Thalia...you"

"No." she had hissed and then continued "you couldn't raise him right at ALL, I will not trust you with our unborn child."

"You have no right to lecture me, not after what you did to Damina's upbringing."

"My father wanted a heir, Bruce…"

"No. Thalia they will live with me."

She had sighed and responded "Very well, beloved."

2 weeks after torture

Bruce was awoken to a jostling of the hospital bed covers, his eyes snapped open as he looked up finding his son squirmin in discomfort. Finally noticing his now awake father, the child stared unsure of what to do.

Bruce smiled relieved and squished his osn against his chest unaware of the tears that made their way down his face.

1 month after torture

Dick had woken up. But he had been more withdrawn, only talking to surprisingly Jason, and that too was not needed. The twins were able to communicate better than Batman to Robin(Damian).

Although Jason wasn't there during the kidnapping he was told what had happened and had seen the x-rays of his twin from the day he had been wheeled into the hospital. Jason knew that his brother was scared. He knew that his brother was sad. That was truly, all the the 3 year old needed to know. Dick had refused to speak for the entire month. Bruce suspected it had something to do with the "I hate children who talk back" statement. Needless to say, Batman and Robin had visited the man in jail and broke just about every bone in his body. After a few weeks of this no communication, Bruce taught the entire family sign language. Making it his means of communications with his youngest son. Damian stopped his petty squabbles with Jason to look after his youngest brother. Unlike his other children, the eight year old had pushed to see the torture video, and after realizing how awful it had been, pushed his attitude aside to look after Dick. Barbara, although 2, did not know what had happened. But she knew that her big brother was hurt. She knew that her daddy blamed himself. And she knew she was gonna get a little sister. Bruce was quite amused at her reaction when he had announced the next child.

Flashback

The whole Wayne family had been gathered into the living room. Alfred had an eyebrow raised knowing that whenever he had been her e with the children it was for an announcement of a child.

"Whats wrong daddy?"

"Well Barbara you know that no matter how many sibling you have your mother and i all love you ALL equally."

At this statement Richard raised his eyebrow, he may have only received this talk once, but he already knew where it was headed.

"Children, you all are soon gonna have another sibling." Thalia announced.

Alfred smiled, Bruce and Thalia looked relieved at the silence. Unbeknownst that Alfred had began to count in his head as silence rung 3...2...1…and that was when hell broke lose.

"ANOTHER one?!" Domain yelled pissed.

"NO! NOT ANOTHER GIRL!" Jason screamed.

"Congratulation." Richard replied calmly over his shoulder, already fed up with his siblings, as he headed upstairs to his room.

Barbara on the other hand was purely delighted as she skipped around the living room singing on the top of her lungs "I'm gonna get a sister! I'm gonna get a sister!"

Bruce rubbed the bridge of his nose.

Thalia quirked a smile at her beloved as she calmly replied "You're the one who wanted to keep ALL of them" she then went to the kitchen dragging Alfred. Leaving Bruce with the 3 screaming children.

4 months after torture

The Wayne family was in the hospital, waiting for their newest siblings arrival. Barbara was the most excited, she was no longer going to be the youngest nor the only girl! Bruce, Thalia, Alfred, and even Damian had all tried to explain or at least drop hints that the child may not be a girl, but she wanted none of that. She truly believed the child was a girl. And to avoid the 3 hour screaming tantrums she could throw, Thalia and Bruce had given in buying only girl items, much to Alfred's amusement and Jason's dislike. Jason was pissed. Having another sister to him was like having another Barbara. And he did not need another Barbara. Damian really didn't care. He had been through this ritual 2 times already so another was no difference. Richard, which was the name he now wished to go by, much to Bruce's disliking (Bruce liked pampering him by butchering his nickname to Dickie.), was scared. Of course he concealed his emotions well, but ever since the announcement of another child he had been afraid. What if the child was kidnapped and tortured like him? What if the child was killed after the torture? What if...what if the child didn't like him because he was too weak? To weak to protect himself.

3 hours later.

"Children this is your new brother." Thala stated exhausted.

"Brother?" Barbara stated disgustedly.

"Yes princess he's your brother, Bruce stated nervously."

Barbara looked at the baby and stated "he looks like au ugly pink monkey."

"Misstress Barbara!" Alfred exclaimed in surprise.

The little girl glared at the baby and stomped away leaving the room.

Everyone's eyes widened as she left. Bruce was ready to leave when "Master Bruce I shall go find the young mistress, why don't you stay with Mistress Thalia and the children."

"Thank you Alfred." Bruce stated as his surrogate father left.

"He does kind of look like a monkey." Jason stated in the silence.

"Bruce looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

"All babies look like monkeys at birth." Damian stated.

Thalia smiled at her children in amusement of where this conversation was headed. Richard looked up at his older brothers and signed "I bet you both were the ugliest of all the pink monkeys in the world."

Thalia snorted in amusement.

Jason and Damian sputtered in disagreement.

Alfred then strolled in with a sleeping Barbara in his arms.

Richard rolled his eyes at his brothers and looked at the baby with interest.

Bruce smiled at his son and asked "Would you like to hold him?"

Richard's eyes widened as he nodded slowly. He went to a hospital chair and sat down. Bruce lowly took the sleeping new born infant from his mother and gently placed it in Richard's arms. The minute the infant felt an unfamiliar set of hand hold him, his eyes snapped opened. Blue met blue. And for the first time since his kidnapping, for 5 whole months Richard looked up and smiled, a true smile and spoke.

"Timothy. Timothy Al-Ghul Wayne."


	6. Bruce Say Goodbye to the Twins

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e774e3a352709ed0bab6a5c15ad6f6b4"It had been months since Thalia had returned from the hospital with Timothy and the kids had already found several ways to butcher his name including Timmy, Timbo, Tim, Replacement(Jason didn't care if he was a boy. the only sibling he'll ever like is Richard), and Damian began to call him Drake claiming he looked like a rich Drake family's kid more so than a Wayne. Barbara, however had refused to acknowledge him and on the rare occasions she did she would call him "the ugly monkey" Bruce didn't know if he should be concerned about this or not./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d101f06a11397e5774c49c9363bf27aa"Thalia was simply amused, however her time to leave was arriving, and the minute she saw the new child she new he would not be an assassin as she. Richard had still refused to talk, worrying Bruce about his interactions with children. Damian and Jason however had went back to their stupid pranks, occasionally catching Barbara in them instead of the other, causing her to throw tantrums. The twins' third birthday was arriving and needless to say Bruce was nervous. He wanted to find the perfect present for his boys, especially Richard. He had failed his son far too many times to get a crappy gift./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9efc314b65237d5d646e1b817372afc6"-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="71268884b9228b6479b945b7b4a99f78"DEC 31, 11:59 P.M./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c4421d488f67686c5e9e9a48aa691da0""Happy B-Day, Jason!" the family yelled./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="352ee4ea2c9fe484401483e995c000d7""Thanks!" Jason replied with a grin, the family went silent as they waited,/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f5ad01e7cbfe2e2df6844de265d675d2"JAN 1, 12:00 A.M./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aa7c5a95ecf7a465cf1d37114fd7cec7""Happy B-Day, Richard!" the family again yelled this time no silence filled the air for chatter had./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3729423d7f948bc47cf81f988a490f37"Richard smiled. He loved his family, even if they got on his nerves a LOT, and irritated him, and accidentally pranked him when attempting to prank another (Jason and Damian), and called each other ugly monkeys(in courtesy of Barbara), and puked on him right before school (thanks A LOT Tim), and even when they were WAAAY to over-protective(Bruce, Damian, Jason, Alfred, even Thalia!). The family brought out the cake which was split in two halves one was vanilla for Jason the other chocolate for Richard./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="46c07bd3c74535017acb82e7399d5651""What are your wishes Boys?" Thalia asked as she lit the candles./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="25d24adf292c6759dd98911a90e5b0fb"Jason smiled and responded "I wanna get a dog!" he shouted./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6c0fefaed42d4af9c7886eac90a89429"Bruce's face changed but he sighed and rubbed the bridge of his noise, and responded "very well."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="34aabc8ceda1e964ea6f54c897c4cd2b""Yesss!" Jason yelled pumping his fist, then blew out his half of the candles./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="85d297a4659ef8648486775a28f88d67""And you Richard?" Thalia asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="336b9eb41a7d9caa10325a5a72b405e1""Please don't say another dog." Bruce whined./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2f5f8638680b876dca225a9495018825"Everyone laughed at this./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e405c5478cb044ce61c42d40f3bebd24"Richard looked up at his father determined and instead of signing like everyone expected he actually spoke "I want to go with mother for a few years." the now four year old responded./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a3090250d8ca0a1e5b4974809a544491""No. Absolutely not." Bruce stated firmly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0ed2d58f514b94f7df039e2cf90957f3""Why not?" Richard asked diplomatically./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="01157b0179b735392ccb35559b214526""You will not."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="47cfcc98bce60a620e5a060fc1cfdaad""I'm afraid this isn't your decision, em style="box-sizing: border-box;"FATHER/em."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5b89a7a339bd042376516a2320e60cdb""You will not be going with her, and that his FINAL!" Bruce yelled slapping the boy. Silence rang out and everything hit Bruce in realization. He reached forward attempting to apologize but the boy flinched in fear, backing away till his back hit the wall. Bruce's eyes widened at this, had his son just flinched because he was scared of him? Timothy started wailing, Thalia attempting to calm the infant. Barbara had been lifted by Alfred for tears had streamed down the two year olds face. Damian had fallen back from the chair in surprise. Jason's jaw had dropped./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d8d5b03ef3e02f6b3e09d44c48555c88""Richard I..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ce737428399d84761b9a579aa7c4fcd5""I hate you." The boy croaked eyes glaring./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2fd302cc3a9572dda895ba7540fb1dd2""Master Richard!" Alfred telled./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3d8e83eaf20b6cc4f07e7cd8bf73ff9b""Richard please..." Thalia shouted./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="02571f97439a2580f549c6e6ff42d3e6"'Birdie..." Damian whispered./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c398762897b8b957298191f1773e1e07"Jason turned and ran after him. His brother was hurting and he wasn't about to wait and watch like some soap opera./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5b1ba25bfc5d54dee8bb6fefad467a17""Richard?" he asked as he opened the door to their bedroom./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="878ce4f419a947f3f0687e5ed071e3fe"Richard turned around in his covers facing the wall, "Go away Jay." he spoke, which Jason considered progress for a selectively mute kid./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8a2f69125b2a21f6e73aef42c546af9f""But..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f34e09e7933486f159ecf4a655e2ddff""Please..." he whispered brokenly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="db83c64d4e0f422fac84e06985032d81""Yeah. Ok." Jason stated. He went to the bed on the opposite side of the room and fell in it, falling asleep instantly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="948a13f1eb402f8ff16472e217608fb6"_/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6bd1133dac999c570d20747fb5cea51d"Meanwhile/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f205309d1878216250fc82b5b321ef49""What the HELL were YOU thinking?! He was tortured to coma Bruce! His mental health is definitely not sable. The worst thing you could possibly do is hit him! He trusted you enough to ACTUALLY SPEAK! God! He trusted us! And thanks to you he may never trust anyone again." Thalia finished with a growl as she walked away carrying the infant in her arms, dragging Damian by his arm nodding at Alfred to bring her daughter along./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e05765141c50fe8ef5f2cc43ed38dbc1"'Master Bruce, I would suggest rethinking your actions." Allred sttaed as he walked out with the little girl, but not before Barbara had stated "Bad daddy. Daddy make Richie cry!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="20443756528548d17522e58974924a3f"Bruce sat on the table burying his face into his hands. How stupid was he. He beat HIS previously tortured son. God, he really did screw up!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e26156a98765bba9f1e6a85200c09e50"_/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2c8136627411b62bb8c2f420901331d9"The Next Morning/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="719b3a79526810ee1c91f442449a10e0"Everyone attempted to act like it was a normal day, trying their best to forget about what had happened. Not for Bruce, for Richard's sake. No one could look Bruce in the eye. The twins came downstairs normally, chattering about god knows what./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b9dba6a3a6e17cf21fcdf6daaae8f1a4"I'm telling you! Hitler would've won the War if Russia hadn't been invaded!" Jason replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2170b9b2e6ef716e32ebe71ed13ee805"Richard simply rolled his eyes and ate his cereal in quiet./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4682f7d614c919d3e3439c9b65187e42""Richard.." Bruce began. Everyone held their breath, waiting for the boy's reaction. He simply looked up./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e5fb0514f51de41f0ed25540d500091b""I'm sorry. I really am. Please, forgive me?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5bab86be55773a0846ecaf03481fc0ad""Very well, father."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ae76bfec1a1f37bb99f158659730189e"Everyone was surprised. With the quick acceptance and also the formality. Shit, what had Bruce done?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="363bd18dae5292315b1f568d198fb539""However I will be departing the country with mother in two days, and not even you have a say in this."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="122255ec6272240d0608367fd59e8f0f"Bruce looked at his boy and knew that this was the only way to fix things, no matter how much he hated it. "Very Well."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="242d8872e880323ff16aa18cd084f3df""Thanks." the boy stated informally smiling up at him. Bruce cracked a smile himself, he may not have liked the idea of Richard becoming an assassin, but he had to deal with it. For the sake of his son and his family./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dabf8394fa630d3b7aa98e538ff9d9e8""I'm going as well."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f9ba7f2637b00288d75411f9ee28f1c3""What?!" Damian yelled./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fcbeb0d573cd3de719efe0c522504750""He's my twin." Jason responded calmly. "Wherever he goes, I go."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="31a8ad84083cd143028a8d945c232155""Fine." Bruce stated. The boys had been inseparable since Jason found that Richard had received the plague and had been tortured. Bruce knew this would be happening but he had to accept it, for his family's sake./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a06db873359c3413142cfabbf3c1e9ce"_/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e529f1ffeb63c7d27e84f3d50b465a03"Airport/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1af29bf0280fe65a0ca49890f2e12367"Tim babbled in Bruce's arms as they stood outside the private jet. Richard had said that he was gonna take Barbara to the bathroom, but really he wanted to talk to Barbara about her relationship with Tim./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3aefebca37ffdb801dbddb7efe274d4f""No one loves me, because of the monkey."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="84798012d54fa26b51d49f659eae07ba""I like you." he signed/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ad8fe1df7b12a8883d88891b47f13fa5""But you're leaving."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="922d7fdbc8ae5637c1784a39d6c51ec6""Timmy likes you." he signed/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d4fa32e55cd3c87daf73bd578f13f497""How do you know?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5ced7653b0adaaa67533fc8115129a76""Because he yanks your hair a lot." he signed/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0f526d731bb476e1c48a11e67f2f315c""That's because i'm the only redhead in the family."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="00bc0d00d079020f652457ade6810fdd""Jay had red-hair" he countered./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1c1317305125561b2875a5b799368b02""His isn't long."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ca569cdd635eea3eebe8e5a9ed682eff""It's still red, babies don't care about length." he signed/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ba5ff2c702304e20bd5b19f649490e4c""But I was mean to him. He won't like me."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8029efe81cf7712cc87f47c5ed9bd0fa""I think he'll forgive you." he reasoned./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ff8bd303b90496bea64d1dce3a900f87""Are you sure?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b6d08e69f7bf2133b3b21cbc19afef2e""100%" he signed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f214a8020169f592f0f018d04dbd1a96""Will you forget me?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ccf71f05c903efa9aae8f5a544f04a1e""Never." he whispered as he pulled her into a hug. "I will never forget you Babs." he whispered into her hair./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f8774912f6ae08605f8d8692f874c7a8"He took her back to the family./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2938b3653d28dcdf61b69e860911bd9d""Ready, to go?" Thalia asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9470532612b0c593cb052fa879d86bb7"The twins nodded as the three of them boarded the flight./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="479f1924a2fb3d1f8fc18e7ea4153b2e"Barbara watched Richard look out the private jets window, and he signed to her "never."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1d7a5003247bdcea92287c2cbe7ba808"Both Bruce and Alfred turned to her with their eyebrows raised, but Barbara simply smiled, as she waved. The little girl looked down at the smiling infant who in the strolder. She bent down , Both Bruce and Alfred cautiously stood ready to interfere in case the girl did something she might've regretted. But to their surprise she simply pecked his head and whispered "never"./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ea6b3c3e10e73b05d26973684a13a923"Barbara had decided that she would have to stay strong, not for herself but for her little brother. The baby may be a monkey, but he was all she had to remind herself of the twins. Damian looked at the plane as it departed, he may have fought with them A LOT. But, they were still family, and when they returned it seemed that he would just have to make up for the fights they had missed while they were with mother./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="845ce41ffbee52ccbdf47842c5bad76e"Bruce and Alfred would only truly understand the definition of a headache when they returned.../p 


	7. Twins Welcome Home Part 1

Jason stared out the flight window with a small barely readable smile on his face "Think Dames will try to pick fights with me?"

"Beats me." the twelve year old stated not looking from his computer.

"You are no help whatsoever."

"I could say the same for you."

"What are you talking about? I help you ALL the time!"

"Remember Guadalupe?"

"Who knew that biting into a hotdog could result in an ambush?!"

"I warned you."

'Come on! Just let it go already!"

Ronny simply smirked.

"I hate you..." Jason pouted.

"The feeling is mutual."

"Hmph." Jason looked out the window as they began to land.

As they began to gather their bags Jason asked "Hey, we're rich enough why didn't we just ask dad to send in a private jet? Like why travel on SkyCare?"

"We don't' want to attract too much attention until AFTER we settle down."

"But?"

"But knowing you you'll start attracting attention the minute we get of this plane."

"Yeah probably from my good looks."

"And from the statement he _touched_ me."

"So not cool man."

"Yeah, whatever, where are our passports?"

"Ummmm..."

"Oh My God! You DID NOT lose our passports!"

"Whell..."

"Jason you better find them or I swear I will.."

"Oh here they are I must have *ehem* misplaced them..."

"You're lucky that you *misplaced* them, idiot."

"Hey Dami, where do you think they are?" Barbara asked her 17 year old brother.

"Beats me..."

"So specific..." Tim drawled.

"Listen you little demon..." Damian started.

"Damian he's 9!" Barbara exclaimed.

"And when you were younger you used to call him an ugly pink monkey..."

"I was 2!"

"No, now children that['s enough." Alfred sated.

"I have to agree, i'm sure we're all just as nervous as they are..." Bruce began.

Suddenly there were flashes and a mob of reporters.

"Jason how do you feel on your return home to Gotham?"

"Well... I must say I am relieved to be home, my abroad studies has helped me improve much over the years." he stated flirtingly as he gave the woman a wink.

"Doesn't seem to nervous." Tim muttered.

"Mr. Richard do you agree with your brother on that?"

At this the whole family tensed, wondering how they would explain that Richard was mute but Richard simply threw his head back and laughed surprising them all. Even Tim, knew that his brother was mute when he left at the age of four.

"Please, call me Ronan all my friends do, as for my brother's statement I suppose I do agree with my brother after all he has lost quite a bit of his childhood lisp while we were away."

"I never had lisp!" Jason replied in outrage.

"Now now no need to get rambunctious. I'm sure many of our _home_ videos would prove you wrong." Richard stated with a challenging look in his eyes.

"Go die Ronny."

"You first." Richard replied smile still on his face.

"Why don't we go interrupt their meeting with Mrs. Vale before Richard charms her to death." Barbara stated sarcastically.

"And I thought Bruce was a good charmer." Damian stated impressed.

"It would seem as if Master Bruce will no longer be the only playboy in the manor." Alfred replied with a slight smile on his face.

"Gotham Beware!" Tim replied as they went to meet THEIR idiotic twins.


	8. Twins Welcome Home Part 2

_Previously..._

 _"Why don't we go interrupt their meeting with Mrs. Vale before Richard charms her to death." Barbara stated sarcastically._

 _"And I thought Bruce was a good charmer." Damian stated impressed._

 _"It would seem as if Master Bruce will no longer be the only playboy in the manor." Alfred replied with a slight smile on his face._

 _"Gotham Beware!" Tim replied as they went to meet THEIR idiotic twins._

The Wayne family looked at each other unaware of who should approach the twins and he camera's first.

"For a family of badass vigilantes y'all are just WEAK." Barbara hissed.

"Why don't you go then PRINCESS?" Damian growled.

"Fine!" she muttered.

She inhaled then exhaled, then flipped her flame-red hair as she sashayed over to the twins.

"OMG! Jay-Jay! Richy! It's been soooo LONG!" she squealed.

She practically jumping onto Richard as she threw her arms around him and whispered "Listen Mr. Charmer, we gotta go to your welcome back gala tonight so MOVE IT"

Richard smirked as she went to hug Jason.

"Well Mrs. Vale i'd love to chat and catch up but my twin and I should probably meet up with the rest of the family."

"Bye, !" Barbara and Jason yelled.

The Wayne's hurried into the limo dodging paparazzi left and right.

"So Richard...you can talk..." Bruce brought up and the car went silent.

"Way to make things awkward dad." Tim muttered.

Jason smirked and looked at Barbara "really Barbara Jay-Jay?"

"I had to put up my spoilt-rich-girly complex"

"Of course" Richard deadpanned, while rolling his eyes.

"How was traveling with mother?" Damian asked.

Jason opened his mouth and quickly shut it looking at Richard who quickly shook his head. Noone had noticed except Bruce who had lifted and eyebrow in response.

"Boring." Richard replied.

"Boring?" Jason asked surprisingly. "It was HORRIFIC! All we did was STUDY and travel then study some more! UGH if I EVER see ANOTHER rotting textbook I KNOW i'm gonna pass out!"

Richard rolled his eyes at his twins dramatic exaggeration, "don't mind HIM, he breaks into hives whenever someone mentions math around him."

"I do NOT!"

"Remember that time in Turkey?"

"That was once!"

"No it WASN'T! You did the same thing in China, Japan, Nepal, Bhutan, and... what is it with you and Asian countries?"

"Shut up."

Meanwhile, the Wayne's watched their bickering in amusement.

"Young masters it seems that we have arrived home."

"Damn I almost forgot how big this place was..." Jason replied staring at the manor that had been in the Wayne's possession for centuries.

"That's great Jay. Now, carry your own stuff" Richard growled.

"Ok Ok sheesh."

As they entered the house Alfred took their coats and led tem inside.

"Now, I believe we must go over a few rules that may have been forgotten over the course of time. There will be absolutely NO foul language, there will be RESPECT in this household, and there will be ABSOLUTELY NO... actually why don't you both get settled. Master Damian show them to their rooms, remember dinner will be at 7." Alfred lectured.

"Wow this is huge!"

"Great observation."

"Ronny what do we do..."

"Meaning?"

"Ya know Renegade and Red Hood?" Jason whispered.

"They won't be on hold for much longer..."

"Meaning?"

"Let's look at it like this...our rooms are NEXT to each other, making it possible to build a secret door between them, then the batcave is on the floor below us, so we have access to high tech devices, and, lastly..."

"But how will we travel to different countries?" Jason asked.

"Well...my magic is almost efficient enough to teleport us."

"You're joking!"

"Of course i'll need practice...and..."

"Ronny! Last time ya used magic you PASSED OUT!"

"Yes, but we managed and it wasn't that bad."

"YES IT WAS! It was in the MIDDLE of a MISSION!"

"Keep it down. I'm working on it. Ok? But until I perfect the teleportation spell we can use the motorcycles."

"What motorcycles?"  
"Oh right I wasn't supposed to know, but dad wants to give us motorcycles as our welcome back presents."

"He realizes that we're underage right?"

"Yeah but he doesn't want us to use them as Wayne's."

"Hold up, how did you even figure that out?"

"He thinks too loud."

"So it's not that you were peeking in his mind."

"Of course not! How rude do you think I am? Anyway it's 7, meaning we should go."

"You my twin are an evil genius."

"Thanks Jay, now let's go that old man looked like grandfather when he reminded us about dinner"

Meanwhile...

"You sure they don't know about the Cave?" Damian asked.

"It's not that they don't know about it, I just don't think they remember it." Bruce responded.

"So are we gonna hide it from them dad" Tim asked.

"I don't want them to decide to stay here because of the cave and our other identities, I Want them to stay because they WANT to. If they decide to stay then MAYBE i'll tell them."

"GREAT IDEA DAD! Let's keep it a secret! Why not? It's not like mother didn't train them or anything!"  
"Barb, I KNOW Talia didn't train them. I've been observing them the entire way here, they are athletic but they don't have the attitude of a killer much less an assassin. They aren't resigned to themselves at ALL."

"I hope you're right dad, anyway it's 7 and we should meet them at the table." Barbra stated.

"To the BAT TABLE!" Tim squealed.

"Tim no. Just no." Barbara, Bruce, and Damian deadpanned.


End file.
